Tsaaruk(BIGB)
Basic Information 200px|right Race: 1/2 Orc Class: Barbarian Level: 2nd Experience: 3,017 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Common Orc Deity: Torglarok, the Heart of Fire, bringer of magma and earth. First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Current adventure - [Silent Tide] Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (13 pts) +2 racial DEX: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CON: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments ('Max-2') HP: 28 = + 10 + CON (4) + FC (2) (Barbarian 2) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 20 = + DEX (1) + Armor (6) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Deflection (1)Ring AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Deflection (1)Ring AC Flatfooted: 19 = + Armor (6) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Deflection (1)Ring INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +2 = (2) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 18 = + BAB (2) + STR (4) + DEX (1) + Deflection (1)Ring Fortitude: +6 = (3) + CON (2) + Resilient Trait (1) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments War Hammer: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Type B Hand Axe: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 20/x3, Type S Dagger: Attack: +6 = (2) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type P or S Dagger: Attack: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (thrown) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10' range, Type P or S Light Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80' range, Type P Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 to one Ability score, taken in (Str) Size: Medium Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. Barbarian increases to 40'. Favored Class: Barbarian (+1 HP taken once) Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. Class Features Barbarian (favored class) Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies: All orcs know greataxes and falchions. Barbarians are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: +10 feet Rage: 4 + con mod rounds per day. Two more rounds / day for each level above 1. +4 strength, +4 constitution, +2 on will saves, -2 on AC. Rage Power Intimidating Glare: make an Intimidate check against one adjacent foe as a move action. If the barbarian successfully demoralizes her opponent, the foe is shaken for 1d4 rounds + 1 round for every 5 points by which the barbarian's check exceeds the DC. Uncanny Dodge: can't be caught flatfooted and does not loose dex bonus to AC against invisible. Feats Athletic(1st Lvl): +1 on climb and swim Traits Capable(General): Survival-childhood was tough, and hunger was a constant companion living off the land in the wild. +1 bonus to Survival checks, and Survival is always a class skill. Resilient(Regional): Fortitude-Growing up in the unforgiving wilds often forced to subsist on food and water from doubtful sources. You’ve built up your mettle as a result, and gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 8 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Barbarian 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 * 1 -1 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 10 2 3 4 -1 +2 athletic Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Fly 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 5 1 3 -1 +2 half-orc Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 6 2 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 3 1 3 0 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 1 -1 +0 Survival 6 1 3 1 +1 trait Swim 9 1 3 4 -1 +2 athletic Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Agile Breast Plate 400 gp 30 lb Heavy Wooden Shield 7 gp 10 lb Hand Axe 6 gp 3 lb War Hammer 12 gp 5 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp - lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Hemp Rope 1 gp 10 lb Tent 10 gp 20 lb Trail Rations x5 2.5 gp 5 lb Alchemist Fire Flask x 5 100 gp 5 lb +1 Ring of Protection 1,000 gp - lb Holy Water Flask x 6 150 gp 6 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Coins - gp - lb Potions Cure Mod Wounds x4 1,200 gp 4 lb Heavy Horse 200 gp - lb Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lb Saddle Bags 4 gp 8 lbs = Totals: 3,156.60 gp 116.5 lb Horse Total 154.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-116 117-233 234-350 Consumed or Destroyed Items Casting Remove Disease at a temple 150 gp Casting of Cure Light Wounds at a temple 10 gp = Total Consumed: 160 gp Finances PP: Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 50 The Devil We Know: +1,049.83 gp SP: 30 To Bee or not to Bee: +2,197 gp CP: 23 Career Earnings: 3,396.83 gp Carried Inventory: -3,156.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -160 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 80.23 gp Details Size:M Gender:M Age:15 Height:7' Weight:375 lbs Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Black Skin Color:Green Appearance: Demeanor: Background Born to a human slave of an orc tribe Tsaaruk was beaten near to death many times and finally left for dead at a very young age. Tsaaruk survived by following the tribe at a safe distance and scavenging its leftovers. Tsaaruk’s savage and meager existence made him strong and fierce as he fought off predators and took what he could find from the tribes scraps. Then one day a young warrior looking to prove his mettle hunted Tsaaruk and in a fierce battle leaving Tsaaruk nearly dead, again, and the young warrior brutally killed as Tsaaruk was overtaken in a rage, Tsaaruk knew he had to leave the tribe completely and find his own life. Adventure Log The Devil We Know 19 Apr 2013 - 18 Jun 2013 XP Received: 1,089 XP Treasure Received: 1,049.83 GP Taken as 3 potions CLW (150 gp value) Casting of Remove Disease at a temple (150 gp value) One casting of CLW at a temple (10 gp value) 739.83 gp value in coins Adventure Log To Bee or not to Bee Adventure Rewards 24 Jun 2013 - 2 Nov 2013 Starting XP: 1,089 XP Received: 1928 XP = 600 (Enc) + 1328 (TBX) Treasure Received: 2197 GP = 900 (Enc) + 1297 (TBG) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Rage Power - Intimidating Glare Feat: Uncanny Dodge Features: Class Features HP: 28 (15 first lvl + 10 Max -2 , +1 FC Bonus +2 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +04 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 08 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 19th, 2013) (Scott DeWar - non Judge) level 1 *Approval (April 20th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (Dec 16th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Lost Imperium